Pointing lady
The phrase pointing lady refers to an unnamed woman seen pointing at one of Tobey's robots in the opening sequence of the TV series. She has black hair tied into an updo spiky ponytail and pale skin and if it is not clear to exhibit similar oriental features as seen in Emily or Todd Ming. She wears a pastel turquoise cardigan jacket with a pink T-shirt underneath, She also wears a primrose skirt and boots. In the opening sequence the camera begins zoomed in on her mouth and pans out, showing her standing next to Todd. She appears in the sequence with Blue-jacketed lady, Running Man, Sally Botsford, and Toque guy. She is not Mrs. Ming, and it is not clear whether that proximity is coincidental or if she might be a relative (like an aunt). There is no evidence to either confirm or ny relationanyip to Todd Ming. She appears in supporting roles in many of the WordGirl episodes, but rarely has a speaking part. A few of her appearances are listed below. She also regularly appears in the audience of May I Have a Word?, sitting next to Tessa. Gallery A sticky situation 6.jpg Actually.png Actually....png Asian lady.png Bobbleboy.png Bobbleboy 2.png Bobbleboy 3.png Bobbleboy 4.png Bobbleboy 5.png Bobbleboy 6.png Bonkers for Bingo 5.jpg Ce5a8a848da6fc79a45183579289a017.jpg Closing S03E01b The Home Run King.jpg Crime in the key of v 2.jpg High fat robbery 01.jpg Ice screenshot 20170813-185638.png Ice screenshot 20170813-194409.png Ice screenshot 20170902-145047.png Ice screenshot 20170902-180231.png Ice screenshot 20170902-180405.png Ice screenshot 20170902-180558.png Ice screenshot 20170919-154752.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161417.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161457.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161522.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161607.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161643.png Ice screenshot 20170919-170017.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172304.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172556.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172641.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172655.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172721.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172926.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173019.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173117.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173206.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204755.png Ice screenshot 20170919-210028.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213104.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213216.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213440.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213517.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183538.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183615.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183754.png Ice screenshot 20170920-192057.png Ice screenshot 20170921-165910.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182643.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182657.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182703.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182719.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182725.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182729.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182745.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182806.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182835.png Ice screenshot 20170921-182939.png Ice screenshot 20170921-183023.png Ice screenshot 20170921-183031.png Ice screenshot 20170921-183101.png Ice screenshot 20170921-183126.png Ice screenshot 20170921-183642.png Ice screenshot 20170928-202658.png Ice screenshot 20171001-135107.png Ice screenshot 20171001-165140.png|Fed up with Violet, Scoops, and Becky's horrible recorder playing. Ice screenshot 20171001-165214.png|Calms down with Victoria playing her recorder beautifully. Ice screenshot 20171001-201355.png Ice screenshot 20171001-215129.png Ice screenshot 20171001-215146.png Ice screenshot 20171001-215201.png Ice screenshot 20171003-205028.png Ice screenshot 20171003-205102.png Ice screenshot 20171004-193109.png Ice screenshot 20171007-082425.png Ice screenshot 20171007-082454.png Ice screenshot 20171007-082551.png Ice screenshot 20171007-082618.png Ice screenshot 20171007-082640.png Ice screenshot 20171015-080144.png Ice screenshot 20171015-080200.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221732.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221739.png Ice screenshot 20171015-222607.png Ice screenshot 20171015-233706.png Ice screenshot 20171015-233719.png Ice screenshot 20171015-233738.png Ice screenshot 20171015-233808.png Ice screenshot 20171015-233840.png Ice screenshot 20171016-073710.png Ice screenshot 20171022-141211.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142034.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142101.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142139.png Ice screenshot 20171022-143612.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102954.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103250.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103317.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104816.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112927.png Ice screenshot 20171216-131021.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160234.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160312.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160323.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160346.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160530.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160600.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160611.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160616.png Ice screenshot 20180422-160622.png Ice screenshot 20180509-170548.png Ice screenshot 20180509-170553.png Ice screenshot 20180509-170601.png Ice screenshot 20180509-171434.png Ice screenshot 20180509-171441.png Ice screenshot 20180509-173332.png Ice screenshot 20180511-150415.png Ice screenshot 20180511-150428.png Ice screenshot 20180511-150444.png Ice screenshot 20180511-150452.png Ice screenshot 20180511-150458.png Ice screenshot 20180511-150526.png Ice screenshot 20180511-151515.png Ice screenshot 20180511-151533.png Ice screenshot 20180526-185641.png Ice screenshot 20180529-164920.png Ice screenshot 20180529-172521.png Ice screenshot 20180529-172527.png Ice screenshot 20180529-172536.png Ice screenshot 20180529-185737.png Ice screenshot 20180529-185742.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215313.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215355.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230349.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230357.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230408.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230426.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230431.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230442.png Ice screenshot 20180601-230447.png Ice screenshot 20180602-114921.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181209.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181232.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181237.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181246.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181250.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181254.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181303.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181308.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181322.png Ice screenshot 20180605-190031.png Ice screenshot 20180605-190049.png Ice screenshot 20180605-212702.png Ice screenshot 20180605-212729.png Ice screenshot 20180605-222708.png Ice screenshot 20180605-222734.png Ice screenshot 20180605-222742.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151308.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151404.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151514.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151641.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151648.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151657.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151743.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151801.png Ice screenshot 20180914-214702.png MIHAW Audience.jpg MIHAWpointer Tessa.jpg|with Tessa in MIHAW PointingLady.jpg PointingLadyWithTodd.jpg|with Todd in the opening Screaming crowd.jpg Sorry....png Untitled 2053.jpg Untitled 333428.jpg Untitled 377265.jpg WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (20).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot.png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (24).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (1).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (2).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (16).png Walking a dog.png WordGirl and Bobbleboy 3.jpg WordGirl S01E07 WordGirl Super Grounded Mouse Army-screenshot.png Wordgirl Clip - Episode 307B-screenshot.png WordGirl Shorts _ Catch as Catch Can-screenshot.png Appearances Silent *In Granny's Goodtime All-Cure Spritzer she is in the crowd ~9 minutes in. *In You Can't Crush City Hall, she watches as Wordgirl fails to take the Crusher apart and laughs at Chuck's private "Mr. Handsome" conservation. *In Becky's Birthday, she watches at the energy monster rampage throughout the city. *In Chuck!, she watches as Wordgirl and Huggy get trapped in Chuck's Evil Breadmaker of Doom and she watches Huggy burp his way out of the giant bread. *In Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy, she is in the crowd. *In Swap Meat, she appears in the art auction wearing a red dress, hinting that she is a member of high society or just a watcher just like Violet and Becky. *In The Stew, The Proud, She watches The Butcher and Raul's cook-off, and chases after Raul while booing after he is revealed as a fraud. *In the second part of The Wrong Side of the Law, She swoons over the Birthday Girls' facade that today is her birthday. She then cheers in excitement right next to Reginald when the Judge declares Wordgirl not guilty. *In Yarn-4-Gold she is at the Botsfords' house inspecting a keyboard-guitar at their yard sale with Tim Botsford looking on. His eyes begin to water with tears when she doesn't immediately ask to purchase it and she runs off in terror. *She also appears in a crowd of three people watching WordGirl battle the Energy Monster early in WordGirl and Bobbleboy. Unlike the other two with her, she does not have a speaking role and does not re-appear later in the crowds that form when WordGirl battles Chuck and Two-Brains. *In Great Granny May (episode) she is seen from behind purchasing make-up at the store Grandolyn and Great Granny visit. *In The Birthday Girl's Monstrous Gift she can be seen walking a dog in the park. *In The Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour, she works as a makeup artist for Scoops at the TV studio. Speaking *In Bonkers for Bingo she is revealed to be a new mother and has named her child Little Granny May in honor of Granny May. This may be a short-term thing, as she later is upset when Granny May's cheating is exposed and has her daughter dressed up as WordGirl at the end instead. * LittleGrannyMay dressed as WordGirl at end.jpg In part 4 of The Rise of Miss Power when Miss Power hijacks the news station, during the scene when Miss Davis is angrily watching the broadcast (on the far right of the screen) the pointing lady is doing so also, 2 spots to the left (or to Miss Davis' right). She has a speaking role here (and is revealed to have a southern accent), protesting against Miss Power, who quickly sends her minion to capture her. She is not seen in the episode after this point, unlike other captured people like Reginald or Sally who were later seen in the prison. RiseOfMissPowerPart4 beard+bampy+greatGranny+Eugene+Emma+LGMmom+glassesDuo.jpg RiseOfMissPowerPart4 LittleGrannyMay's mother shouting at Miss Power with Bampy, Great Granny May, Eugene and Emma in background.jpg RiseOfMissPowerPart4 thePointingLady grabby by Miss Power's sidekick.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MIHAW audience Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Mere Mortals